John Gradkowski
John Gradkowski is a wide receiver for the Baltimore Ponies. Biography John Ryndell Gradkowski was the firstborn twin boy of Mary and Fred Gradkowski, in Virginia Beach. His father pushed him toward football, as a former pro WR he wanted a child to carry on his families legacy. His father had always wanted him to be a WR, but John secretly wanted to be a QB. So at night after a long day receiver training with his dad, he'd sneak outside with his brother, Kyle, and practice his arm strength and accuracy. His mother didn't allow him, or any of his siblings to play football early on as she thought it was too dangerous for younger children. As a result neither John, nor his brother, played until they were freshmen in high school. John's high school tryouts had him displaying his ability to be both a great WR, and a capable QB. Due to an overwhelming need for a QB the head coach assigned him the starting QB position. This never sat well with his father who constantly would appeal to the coach to change John's position. Eventually after only one year as QB, the head coach finally gave in and switched John to the WR role. Over the next 3 years John would break the previous record for receiving yards, as well as the receiving touchdown record. After he graduated he was offered an athletic scholarship to Ohio International which he accepted. It took John some time to adjust to the college game, while his brother seemed to instantly get the hang of things. His first year in college he recorded only 13 receptions (which totaled out to about 75 yds), followed by his next season with only 17 (which totaled out to 112 yds). By this time his father had begun to openly favor his brother, who had been having great success in his own program. John would rally in his final year of college pushed on by the thought of how hard he had worked to get to that point. But more than that he wanted to make his father proud. The most memorable play of his college career would also be his last. In the waning moments of the Alimo Bowl, QB Erik Coole tossed the ball sideways to John, who rocketed the ball out for a 43 yd touchdown winning the game, 31 to 28. Throws: Right Interview Receivers have to have good hands/paws/etc. to play in the UFFL. What does your player do to improve their catch ability? I practice with my buddy Cole as often as I can. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? He's more interested in job security than making the big bucks. If you asked your receiver, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? Lifting weights, jogging, I do try to get in some receiving practice when I can. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Trying to make sure people remember last season as my true potential. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Reptiles Category:Alligator Category:Hybrids Category:Wide Receivers Category:Baltimore